Night and Day
by snorbox97
Summary: Two souls looking for a place in a Pokemon World that's seen the likes of Red and Gold meet by fate, their roads forever intertwined. Concert Script, a boy looking for redemption from his Elite Four mother, and Melody Fray, a girl finding her way. Original Characters with hints of old ones in the same world as the Game. First story, but don't hold back! T to be safe. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Night and Day**

**Chapter 1**

"**Beginnings"**

"_Hey! No peeking Melody! It's a surprise!"_

"_But I can't wait! Just one little peek please?!"_

"_Darling, I think it's ok now."_

"_Oh fine!"_

I opened my eyes to see what was probably the greatest moment of my 16 years of living. The room was pitch black, with only candles on my birthday cake giving off light. I was at the edge of the table with my friends surrounding it. All of them shouted, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" But what really caught my eye was at the other end of the table.

My mom and dad were holding an Eevee, the Pokémon I told them I wanted to start my journey with. Ever since I saw Red, a Pokémon master that lived years ago, in a history video using an Eevee, I knew that it was the Pokémon I was going to live my life with. It was so cute with its big pointy brown ears, all the way down to its fluffy tail. Once we made eye contact, Eevee pounced out of my parent's arms and into mine! It was so warm and soft. I hugged it as tight as I could before holding it out in front of me.

"Eve!" it yelped out. So cute!

I couldn't help but smile at him… or her… wait, what was it?

"Um…." I just looked at it funny.

My mom giggled before saying, "it's a girl dear!"

I laughed too and kissed Eevee on the forehead. She and I were going to be the best of friends, I just knew it!

"Hi Eevee, my name is Melody!"

…

I wonder what time it is? Oh well, it doesn't matter. They're not even looking for me. They're too busy talking to their grown up friends. They probably don't even know I'm gone, they never do. All they care about is looking good to society. They try to buy me out with toys, games and any Pokémon I would want, but that doesn't do anything. I can't play catch with video games. I can't read stories with a football. And that giant bat thing isn't going to be kissing me goodnight anytime soon. I was alone.

Back in my house, a big ball was going on, where my parents were hosting. They always did these sort of things. My Mom was an Elite Four, so she had her connections. In there was delicious food, beautiful music, and a fun and enjoyable atmosphere. But it was a lie. They only did that to get their mind of their problems. I was outside, far away past the woods, sitting by the pond. Then suddenly, I felt something rub against my arm.

It was Eevee, the only Pokémon I ever liked. My mom got it for me a few months ago, when I turned 16. I was supposed to start my journey, since here in Johto, trainers start at the age of 16. My parents however, that I wasn't read. They said I was too weak. Well no more! I wasn't going to take this anymore. Then Eevee licked my hand, before giving me the most encouraging eyes I had ever seen. My mind was set. I snuck back to my house, into my room, and got clothes and plenty of money. After writing my parents a note, I went back outside, with only my belongings and Eevee. I was running away. No, actually, I didn't think of it like that. I was leaving, but I would come back. And I would face my mom for the title of an Elite Four.

….

**(5 months later)**

_Wow, Goldenrod City sure is big_, I thought to myself. I had just entered the largest city in Johto, only to be welcomed by a photographer. He said every new trainer got a free photo their first time here. Espeon was on my shoulder, gazing about the city just like me. There were so many people! I had just come from Azalea town where I beat Bugsy for the badge. Now I came here to face Whitney. I heard she had a tough Pokémon that gave her problems, but I knew Helios (Espeon) and I could take it. I decided I would challenge the gym tomorrow and just tour the city today. First up was visiting the Pokémon center to heal up. I gave Nurse Joy my Pokémon and sat down to think.

It's been 5 months since I turned 16 and got my very first Pokémon. The last Championship just happened, and I was eager to enter the next. I wasn't the greatest trainer yet, but I was getting better. After I left Cherrygrove City, I got myself two badges, now on my third. It was exciting to follow the footsteps so many before me did, and I was doing it my way! After Nurse Joy gave me back my Pokémon, I walked out to look around.

Goldenrod city had so many places to go to, whether it was a beauty parlor, shopping malls, or training centers. What really caught my eye was the Radio tower though. I listened to the radio on my poke gear. I was finally able to see what it was like! I went inside to talk to the secretary. Apparently it was ok if I just looked around, which was odd, but I didn't complain. On the third floor, I saw her! Mary, a famous radio host, was right across the room! I slowly made my way to her, but was stopped.

"_Koffing, use smokescreen_!"

Then out of nowhere, black smoke came, and I couldn't see a thing. When I could see, I saw a bunch of Pokémon surrounding us. Helios was on the ground, hurt! It must have been struck during the attack. I put it back into its poke ball and looked around. A man wearing all black with a big red R on his chest walked up to me and said, "give me the Pokémon little lady, and you won't get hurt," with a big smug on his face. I did the natural thing. I spit in his face. He wiped it off and stepped back and called out a Gengar.

"You're going to wish you hadn't done that!" he yelled. "Gengar, use sludge bomb!"

I looked away, holding myself. _Am I going to die? Is this it? I'm- I'm sorry Helios…_

"_Notcits! Use Shadow Ball!"_

…...

The dust from the blast was starting to fade, but I knew I hit him. Sure enough, I saw a knocked out Gengar on the floor with his trainer freaked out. Rocket scum.

"My Gengar?! How could you knock it out so easily!"

"Pokémon with weak trainers tend to fall easily."

He looked at me with dead cold eyes. He was beyond pissed. He swung his arm forward and called, "get rid of this brat!"

Suddenly all of his underlings attacked at once. Good thing Noctis knows how to take a hit or two.

"Noctis! Protect!"

A green force field emerged around us and all of the attacks from the Zubats and Raticates turned to dust. It looked like they were ready to go again, which was bad. Protects tend to fail on consecutive uses. Just as the leader was about to call a command again, one of the grunts by the window shouted.

"Hey boss! The police are here! Tons of them!" He looked white as a ghost.

"Damn it!" To think we were this close to launching our broadcast. There's too many of them. Retreat!" As his men started to flee, he ran off, but before leaving, he stopped and turned to me. "I don't know who you are, but if you get in Team Rocket's name again, it'll be your last." And with that, he left.

I went to the girl he was about to attack. _Attacking an innocent human?! What a sicko! _I went to see if she was ok. I don't even remember if she was. All I remember was her lifting her head from her arms, and looking at me straight in the eye. Those were eyes I would never forget. They were inviting, almost like a welcoming hug. How deep yet vibrant her brown eyes were kept me locked in. It was nice… it was… warm.

"Um… Hi."

"… Hey." We both just kept looking into each other's eyes. It was like nothing else was moving.

"Are… are you ok?"

"Yeah. Thanks to you…" We didn't get to say more because the police got inside.

Eventually the cops came and checked out the area. Besides a few grunts who bought the rest of the group time, everyone seemed to escape, including the leader. He was slim, with green hair. Had a scar on his check that only extended the wicked grin he had on his face. I wasn't going to forget that face for a long time. The police asked me of course for some of the story, but they seemed used to it. I even go a pat on the back for stopping them. Heck, Mary, one of Johto's most popular talk show hosts on the radio gave me a kiss on the cheek. Good day so far.

I was just about to leave the Radio tower when suddenly I heard a voice call out to me.

"Hey, wait! You with the Umbreon!"

I turned to find the girl with warm eyes again. I didn't really get to notice how she looked, but wow, was she cute. She wasn't world model material, but she was the kind of girl you would love to go home to every day. Her hair was long and black, reaching the bottom of her back. Her skin was pale and had these odd ears, but it fit her head. She had long black socks, a white skirt with a denim jacket. To top it off she had a little hat with a bow on it. Can't say she looked familiar, but I didn't mind speaking to her. Not with those eyes.

"I never caught your name! My name is Melody, Melody Fray."

_Huh, Melody. That's a cute name. Wait, she's expecting you to give your name! Is my name cool enough? Maybe I should switch it? How about Largo? No, that sounds stupid. Nathan? Ahhhh what the hell._

I'm guessing I was just staring into her eyes for a bit because she chuckled and looked away. "Your name silly. What is it?"

"Oh! Right, hehe, my Name is Concert, Concert Script." I reached out my hand to shake. Why? Don't ask me. I do dumb stuff. How she reacted was just surprising. But it was pleasant.

She completely ignored my handshake and gave a really tight hug. It felt like I was wrapped in cozy blankets by a fire. Honestly, it felt a little like home. I'm not sure how I looked, but I was sure it was stupid.

"I think this is the part where you hug me back." I heard her muff out. Her face was on my chest since I was significantly taller than her.

I freaked out a little since my arm was still extended. I awkwardly got my arms out and hugged back. At first I felt out of place, but when I thought about how cozy it felt again, it became natural, almost soothing.

We let go and stepped back awkwardly, both blushing and looking down. For what seemed like eternity, we just stood like that. Then the secretary decided to speak.

"Psst, ask her out for some lunch!" she said. And went back to work.

I couldn't look anymore embarrassed while Melody was trying not to laugh. _Well, what harm could it do?_

"So, do you-" And before I knew it she grabbed my hand and we were heading outside.

"I need to go to the Pokémon Center to heal my Pokémon! We can have lunch there!" Man this girl had a strong grip. _Ahh… what could go wrong?_

After we both gave our Pokémon to Nurse Joy, we found a café in the Center and sat down. We decided to just get some smoothies since we weren't that hungry. I got my favorite, Mango, while she got some exotic strawberry fusion hybrid dragon fruit thing.

"So, Concert, what brings you around here?" Well, guess we're interviewing already.

"I'm collecting badges to challenge the Elite Four. I just got my third today against Whitney."

"Really? I am too! And wow, I heard she was really tough!"

"She is! She decked out my whole team except for Noctis, my Umbreon. If he wasn't so sturdy, I probably wouldn't have made it out in one piece. Plus, she was such a cry baby when she lost. She wouldn't give me the badge at first!"

"Haha! That's hilarious!"

I forget how long we talked. All I know is it was nice. We made each other laugh the whole time. Even her laugh was heartwarming. It made me feel good inside, as if a flame went on.

"Where are you from?" she asked. _Oh, damn, I can't tell her who I am. Ahh, just stretch the truth!_

"I'm from the east, a little bit past New Bark Town," I said. It wasn't a lie either. I lived by the area of the Pokémon League. There's a small town or city where the Elite four and other big shots live. But I couldn't tell her that's where I lived. It would give me away.

"Oh, that's cool! I'm from Cherrygrove City."

"That's funny. I passed by it on my eventual way here. I'm surprised our paths have never crossed before."

"Well it's probably because I'm a slow traveler hehe. It takes me forever to get around. I get lost so easily when my poke gear loses signal."

"Haha, I get that."

"So um, thanks for saving me today. Everyone really. That was awesome." She looked away to the ground, while blushing. Was she embarrassed to say this? Because that's hilarious if she is.

"It was nothing; Anything to stop those idiots from Team Rocket." She looked up with those eyes again. I tried stopping it, but a smile crept on my face. And one of the most gorgeous and sincere faces I have ever seen grew on hers.

She looked away again, keeping her smile. "I'm sure… Hey, do you know who those guys? Are they the same ones from a long time ago?"

"Yeah. As legend goes, a trainer named Red disbanded them a long time ago. They tried to resurrect but another trainer named Gold got in their way again. Now they're trying to rise up to the former glory Team Rocket was. Their efforts have been pretty futile though. Little acts of crime here and there are all they've done. No big deal."

"Wow, that's kinda cool, but in a, they suck sort of way."

We both laughed at that when Nurse Joy came by us.

"Hello! Are you two Concert and Melody? Your Pokémon are fully healed.

"Great!" we both said.

We got our Pokémon and were outside the Pokémon center. We were staying at different places so we decided to say bye for the day.

"You're going to challenge Whitney tomorrow, right?" I asked before we split up.

"Yeah, Helios and I are going to give it our all!"

_Huh, spunky girl. I like it. _"Well word of advice, just roll with it."

"What?"

"You'll get what I mean."

She gave me a smile and nodded. However, before we could really leave, her Espeon, or Helios she called it, jumped off her shoulder and walked towards Noctis. Helios sniffed him for a bit, and then gave him a lick. I don't know if Umbreons ever blushed, but if they did, Noctis definitely was there. We both laughed as Helios went back to Melody, and we went our separate ways. When I got to my room, I went straight to my bed and slept. The blankets were warm, but nowhere near the warmth I got from her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"**Comfort"**

**Just To be Clear:**

**Melody: 16**

**Concert: 16**

_You can do this today! You're more than ready!_

I always questioned myself whenever I tried prepping up, but it helped. Today I was going to challenge Whitney, the gym leader of Goldenrod City. While she wasn't the most powerful, she was well known for her devastating Milktank. Rumor has it that Gold, a trainer only viewed second to Red in history, almost lost to her. The Whitney that fought him is long gone though. Now, her daughter is the gym leader, and she looks ridiculously similar, even down to the hair!

It's been generations since the Pokémon world's greatest have battled. Gone are the days of Red and Blue, the rivals that shaped an entire century of trainers. Gold is currently an old man, who lives in Mt. Silver, sometimes accepting battles from traveling trainers. No one has come even close to beat him. Even Cynthia, old and frail, still resides in her home town, drinking tea while petting her Garchomp probably. The Pokémon world has changed, definitely, but one thing is the same. Trainers are striving to do their best, and I'm not going to be left behind!

After taking a shower, getting dressed, and eating a nice breakfast, I made my way out of the Inn. Eventually I got to the entrance of the Goldenrod city gym, where Whitney was waiting. Two girls were waiting past the doors, probably to check for my appointment.

"Hello!" one said. She was tall and pretty with red hair, wearing the latest fashion brands.

"Welcome to the gym! Would you happen to be Melody?" the second one asked. She was on the shorter side, but was definitely cute. She has long curly blonde hair and incredibly blue eyes.

"Yes, I am! I'm here for my battle!" I was ready. After taking down Bugsy and Faulkner, I was more than prepared to take down some cow.

"Great!" the red-head said. "Follow us!"

They led me to a giant battle ground, with lights, banners, and decorations all around. It looked like a teenage girl's room, well, chamber anyways. There were also two big balconies on the left and right, with several chairs. One side said, "Whitney's side" and the other, "Challengers side." Boy and girls alike were on Whitney's side, prepared to cheer her on. My side was completely empty, but I didn't mind.

Across from me on the battle ground was her, the gym leader. Long gone was the white skirt and top combo everyone knew her mom by. Know she wore blue jeans, a white top and a pink jacket that matched her hair, which was in a ponytail. She looked at me with fierce eyes and pointed.

"Are you ready challenger?" The crowd erupted.

All I did was give a nod. I was in battle mode. No time for distractions.

"Well, let' get started!" The lights went on and the people on her side started to scream. The judge announced the battle ready and that it was a 2 on 2 match. Both of s reached for a poke ball and called out our first one.

I started with Vulpix while she sent out Clefairy. I started off with flamethrower, but her Clefairy dodged it. We kept exchanging blows until finally, a flamethrower made a direct hit! Clefairy was down.

_Alright, all I have to do is take this fat cow down and I win! _Of course, it wasn't that simple. As soon as Milktank came out, I knew I was in for a fight.

"Milktank, use rollout!" Whitney commanded.

"Vulpix, dodge it!" I responded. Vulpix was able to jump over it, but to my surprise, Milktank suddenly turned and leaped mid-roll! It hit Vulpix in the air and knocked it out.

_What?! How could that have happened? Damn it! _I called back Vulpix and got ready to call out my next and final Pokémon. "Go! Espeon!"

A white light appeared and suddenly, Helios, my partner, was standing before me. "Helios! Be careful, this Milktank packs a punch!" Helios looked back at me with a grin, "Esp!" I gave on back.

"Ok Milktank, use another roll out!" Milktank went back to becoming a rolling boulder and charged straight for Helios.

_I can't jump in the air anymore! _"Helios! Roll to the left!" She did as instructed and Milktank missed. I let out a sigh of relief knowing it didn't get hurt, but that battle was far from over. "Helios, use Psybeam!"

The purple cat suddenly shot out a beam of rainbow light, hitting Milktank square in the face. The cow was knocked down, but got right back up, ready for more. _Man this thing can take a hit. _

"Milktank, use Milk Drink!" Suddenly Milktank was surrounded by a white aura, and all of its scratches and wounds disappeared. _It can heal itself?! What is this?_ I got over it and asked Helios to do another attack.

"Helios, use another Psybeam!" Again, Helios shot a rainbow beam towards Milktank, but this time Whitney was ready.

"Milktank, counter it with rollout!" Milktank want to boulder mode and spun towards straight at the beam. To my shock, it actually rammed right through it! Milktank kept going until it hit Helios head on. I could tell Helios took a lot of damage from its bruises but I didn't give up. Not yet anyways.

For what seemed like ages, I kept dodging and attacking, dodging and attacking, but it was no use! It would just heal itself, or worse, counter my attack with its own! I couldn't land a mark.

_How do I win this?! I can't just attack because it can just roll over the attack. But I can't let it go first because it'll just heal itself. What do I do?!_

I couldn't believe how frustrated I was battling Whitney! She was just another gym leader, but she was so tough! There was no way I could beat her! It was like an endless loop.

I was losing hope, finally thinking I couldn't win. Helios wasn't able to heal itself. I know there's a move that can do so, but I've yet to teach it. Helios had just evolved from its Eevee state a while ago; it hasn't gotten use to its psychic powers yet. Its move set was Psybeam, quick attack, helping hand and shadow ball. Only Psybeam really did anything at this point, but it didn't matter. Milktank just healed itself! Helios looked at me with a tired face, knowing it was on its last leg.

_I'm sorry Helios. I tried my best… _ I looked at her with wet eyes, I felt like I failed her. She nodded in agreement, knowing she was done for.

"Let's wrap this up Milktank! Use rollout!" Milktank went back to its roiling form and went its way towards Helios. _This is it… My first loss…_

"_Hey! What do you think you're doing!? Are you giving up?!" _

I looked around to find out where that voice came from. Suddenly, I saw someone up in the balconies. Someone in _my _balcony! It took me a second to realize it was Concert! He came to cheer me on!

"Concert? Is that you?" I said to him.

"Yeah it's me! And I'm not going to waste my time here by watching someone give in!"

"Um, um!" He's Umbreon jumped to his shoulder, joining his cheer.

I don't know why, but I couldn't believe it. Someone was actually supporting me! Sure I had my parents, but they couldn't travel with me. I'd been traveling alone for the longest time, and it had gotten kinda lonely. But hearing him root for me, it was different. I felt different. I felt like I could take on the world!

_He's actually cheering me on! Now I can't lose!_

"Helios!" I shouted to my partner. She looked at me again and nodded. Then I remembered what Concert said to me. _Just roll with it. Wait, is he talking about… of course! _"Helios, when I say go, right before Milktank hits you, jump and land on it! Control where it rolls!" Espeon got ready as Milktank made it way to her. Right before impact, I yelled, "Go Helios!"

With the command given, Espeon jumped and landed on Milktank, running with it, balancing. _Yes! This is what I need! _"Don't let it stop Helios!" The Sun Pokémon kept the cow spinning, whether by choice or not.

"Oh no! Milktank!" Whitney cried. She knew what was coming. Milktank kept spinning faster, gaining momentum. Helios kept balancing on top of it, leading it in circles. Finally, when it could barely keep up, it started going towards the wall.

"Ok Helios! Go!" Helios leaped of the rolling cow and it was launched to the wall. A big bang came and shook the gym. Dust rolled in where Milktank hit, but soon, the results was clear. Milktank was on the floor, knocked out.

"The winner is, Melody!" The judge announced. _Yes! We won, we won! _Helios ran up to me and I gave it a big hug. We won our third badge! I looked up at the balcony to find concert, but he was gone! I looked around and couldn't find him. All I saw were shocked Whitney fans and Whitney herself, who was taking care of her Pokémon. I went back to the entrance, eager to find concert and give him a big hug! I saw him leaving the gym and was just about to call out his name. He turned around, and smiled at me, like he was waiting. _Wow, I never noticed how nice his smile was._ I was almost to him when I heard my name called. "Hey, you, Melody!"

I turned to find Whitney, somewhat annoyed. "You can't just leave after a gym battle! You need your badge!" The badge! I had almost forgotten. She gave me a smile and handed me the Plain Badge! _Yes! That much closer to the league! _After a little more chit chat, I turned around, expecting to find Concert, but he was gone. I went outside to see if he was by, no. He was gone. A little sad I decided to go back to the poke center to get my Pokémon healed, suddenly, the red head from before called for me.

"Hey! You're Melody, right?" She said as she was holding a small container.

"Um, yes I am. Why?"

"Some cute guy told me to give this to you!" She handed me the box, and walked off. "I think you have an admirer!"

_An admirer?! Who could that be?_ I opened the box and gasped. Inside was a beautiful necklace with a crescent moon as the pendant. It was absolutely gorgeous. And in it was a note.

_"No moon can shine, without its sunlight"_

I chuckled at how cute this was. Now I was determined to find him. _Concert Script! You are not getting away from me!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"**Moonlight"**

**I Do NOT own Pokémon!**

_Man, I should've stayed in town. It's gotten dark far sooner than I expected. Ah well, Noctis could always just lead the way._

I was on my way to the town to get my fourth badge in Ecruteak City. To get there, I would need to go through a dense forest, filled with all sorts of Pokémon. Right now, it was me and Noctis walking through, noticing how dark it was getting. I looked down at him and he pointed up ahead. We jogged to where he was pointing and found a wide and clear area, perfect to rest for the day.

Making food for tonight, I suddenly heard noises from a bush nearby. The hedges were moving, indicating something was ready to pop out.

"Noctis! Get ready for a fight!" The moon Pokémon jumped in front of me, prepared for whatever happens next.

Then like a blur, a giant blue beetle jumped out the bushes. A Heracross! How perfect! I only had two Pokémon with me, and having such a tough Pokémon couldn't hurt. But before I fought, I realized, Noctis being a dark-typed would be crushed by a bug and fighting-type. Instantly, I reached for my other pokeball.

"Noctis, get back!" With that command, Noctis went back to my side, noting his disadvantage. "Let's go, Quilava!" A burst of white light flashed and suddenly a white and blue honey badger appeared.

"Qui!" it exclaimed. Both Quilava and Heracross got into battle positions, ready to fight.

"Go! Use Flame Wheel!" Quilava put itself on fire and charged at Heracross. The Blue beetle dodged to its left.

"Cross!" it yelled. Suddenly its horn started glowing, indicating an attack.

"Quick Quilava, use smokescreen!" Black smoke came from Quilava's body, and the area was now filled with the blinding gas. I could hear Heracross being confused, wondering where his target went.

"Now Quilava! Use Ember!" A flash of fire came across me and I saw it hit a big shadow.

"Hera!" Heracross squealed. The smoke cleared and I saw Quilava across from a damaged Heracross.

"Finish this up Quilava! Use Flame Wheel!" Once again, Quilava suited itself up in fire and crashed into Heracross. Heracross fell to the ground, unable to fight anymore.

I reached for an empty pokeball, and threw it at the giant beetle. After a flash of red enveloped him, he went inside. A few shakes later, the pokeball flashed red. Feeling excited, I went to the pokeball and picked it up.

_I caught a Heracross!_

My victory was cut short though, because I heard thunder come from the sky. Sure enough, it started raining.

"Man, just our luck. Alright Quilava, return!" A red aura engulfed him and he went back to his pokeball. I get the food covered; Umbreon and I go inside our tent, sheltering ourselves from the rain. _Ah well. Nothing that'll kill us._

…

"Oh, I'm sorry dear. A boy like that just left about half an hour ago. You barely missed him."

"What?! He already left town?! What is up with that guy? He could at least let me thank him for the necklace!" I was mad! You can't just cheer me to victory, give me a beautiful pendant, and make me feel, so, odd inside, and then leave! It's so rude!

_And to think I actually got HIM a present to pay him back. What a jerk._

The Nurse Joy I was talking to giggled and referred to the map on the desk. "He's probably headed for Ecruteak City. It's where most trainers go for their next badge. It's getting late though, so I recommend you just sleep in for the night!" I took a breath in and sighed. I gave Nurse Joy a smile and thanked for the news. With the new info, I took the Pokémon she was healing back and headed for the door. Noticing the sounds of raindrops, I realized it was absolutely pouring outside! Oh no!

_I wonder if Concert's ok. I hope he has enough cover._ _You can't die on me! We're not done yet!_

I ran to my Inn holding Helios tight, covering her from the rain. After taking a quick shower, and changing into my night clothes, I go in my bed with Helios cuddling next to me. She purrs as a scratch her head.

"Helios, why am I going so crazy about this guy? Is it because he saved me that one time? I feel like I'm caring about this way too much. We should just go to bed, right partner?"

Helios gave me a smile and nodded, and cuddled even closer to me. I closed the light next to me, and settled into bed. Maybe it was of how he cheered for me, helping win when I had no hope. Or maybe it's because he saved me during Rocket's attack. Or… maybe it's just because I want to know more about him, to get to _know_ him. So I could see that cute smile that gave me enough courage, that's why I want to find him. _I'm giving this WAY too much thought. I'm going to call it a night._ _Goodnight Helios… And goodnight Concert, wherever you are._

…

"Man, this storm sure is getting loud, huh Noctis?"

The moon Pokémon nodded as it stared outside the tent, watching the heavy rain fall against the earth. Suddenly, the rings on his body started glowing, noting how dark it was given the situation. Yet, except for the tent, this scene was all too familiar. It reminded me of the first time I saw those glowing rings. The first time I met my best friend for the rest of my life.

…

(A Few Months Ago)

_It's so cold… Eevee… are you ok?_

I was holding Eevee close to me, carrying it out in the rain. It was already tired from walking so much, it couldn't any farther. I kept running and running, but it seemed like endless forest! Thunder kept exploding in the sky, and I felt myself getting fatigued.

_Please Arceus… Save us, give us some hope._

And as if he was right there to hear me, a cave came into sight. We settled inside the cave, but it did nothing to calm our nerves. We were lost, had no idea what was going on, blinded by the darkness, and almost out of hope. I held on to Eevee as tight as I could. We were alone. If we were to die in this very cave, no one would know. No one would care. We would just rot in this cave and be forgotten. So simple.

"Eevee, I'm scared. Please don't leave me."

Eevee looked up at me with a straight face. Then, it turned into an encouraging one. The same face it gave me when I decided to leave my home for a journey. His eyes were shimmering, telling me that there was no way he'd let me go through this alone. And like that time before, I got a sudden surge of courage. I was never encouraged by anyone growing up, but having Eevee by my side was enough.

"Alright Eevee, you've got it. After the storm passes, we're going to keep going, no matter what gets in our way!" I stood up and set him down, so he had breathing room. _But man, I sure wish it wasn't so dark._

It was as if he read my mind; Eevee started to glow, and slowly, it changed. It got significantly taller and longer, losing most of its puffy fur. It was now black, with long slim legs, and long skinny ears. Yellow rings were scattered on its body. But what took my breath was his eyes. They were dark red, ready for anything.

"Umbreon!" The newly evolved Pokémon exclaimed.

"Wow Eevee! You evolved into an Umbreon! Well… I guess I can't call you Eevee anymore… How about a nickname?" He nodded happily in agreement. "hmm.. how about-" I didn't get a chance to finish that thought. Out of nowhere, his rings started glowing, as if a bright light was lighting inside him. It was like moonlight. I couldn't help but just stare in awe of how awesome it was. The light pierced through the darkness, showing the surrounding area.

"Wow… how bout Noctis? It means 'of the night'." Noctis squealed out of enjoyment. He liked the name for sure! "Alright Noctis, from here on out, no more getting sulked from me. I know that if we're ever in a tight spot, we'll get out of it, together."

"Umbree!"

…

(Current Time)

_Wow, that seemed so long ago. We've been through a lot these past few months, huh buddy? Well, I'm just glad I faced everything with you. Now I don't feel down every single time the odds are against us. I'm not alone._

I patted his head some more while he was sleeping, just to make myself think he could hear me. I stop moving to hear my surroundings, and notice something's missing.

_No more rainfall. The rain must have stopped._

I went outside the tent to find my thoughts through. I loved the scent of the world post-rain. It was sweet, yet soothing. Those moments never last long sadly, as the next minute I heard a large roar come from the forest.

_What in Arceus' name was that?! That was the loudest roar I have ever heard!_

Noctis came out the tent to check it out. "Yeah, I don't know what that is either." The next few seconds were fast, but felt like they were in slow-mo.

A large beast suddenly ran across and stopped when it got to me, regal and flowing with fur. It was brown with white paws, with a red and yellow face. There was no mistaking it. That Pokémon was Entei, a legendary Pokémon. It looked at me for a few seconds, analyzing what I was going to do to it. Then voices came from the area he leaped from.

"Come on! We'll lose him if we don't keep up!" As if on cue, Entei continued to keep running, making sure those voices didn't find it. Then a group of people in black outfits came out of the trees. All of them ran towards Entei's direction as fast as they could, making sure not to lose the Volcano Pokémon. A specific letter was on all of their shirts, a giant red R. _Team rocket?! What do they want with Entei?!_ I was about to stop them when one particular member caught my eye. She had long brunette hair, cream like skin, and soft grey eyes. She stopped in front of me, and looked at me. I knew her. Could that be…?

We both stared at each other for a bit, when suddenly a voice came from the large group. "Hey, you! Hurry it up! We're losing Entei!" She bit her lip and ran towards the chase, leaving me shocked. _Was that? No, it couldn't have been! She would never get involved with those creeps. But there was no doubt she looked like her. I have to find out!_

"Noctis, we're following them!" I ran with towards the scene, Noctis following right behind me. After a few minutes of running, we found ourselves in a small space, surrounded by trees, with the group of Rockets surrounding Entei.

"ROOOAAARRR" it bellowed. What volume! I've never heard anything roar so fiercely. The group of thugs started getting closer to it, like they were about to jump it.

"Hey!" I yelled out. "Leave that Pokémon alone!" All of them turned to my direction, including Entei. He seemed to be observing what I was doing. The Rocket guy closest to me however, definitely looked familiar. He had green hair and a scar right at the tip of his mouth extending to his cheek, looking like one creepy grin. We both realized who each other was and pointed at each other at the same time. "YOU!"

"You brat! After your little stint at the Radio Tower, I was demoted and got sent on a chase! I told you that if you crossed us again, you'd regret it!" Then, he stopped his little fit and calmed down. Weird, I didn't take him for the calm one. "But, my mission is my priority, so I can't fight you right now. I'll say you for last." He turned behind him and barked out, "You three! Keep him busy!" Then, three grunts, including the one I thought looked familiar got in-between me and the green haired freak.

"Sorry kiddo, you're going to have to go through us first!" A different female member and the other guy member walked up in front of the familiar girl, getting ready to fight. They sent out a Zubat and an Ekans. _How typical. You'd think they'd catch on that these guys don't do much. Ah well._

"Noctis, let's make this quick!"

"Umbree!"

After few cycles of Noctis dodging their attacks and him counterattacking, their Pokémon got knocked out.

"Damn it! This kid is good." They ran back to the rest of the bunch, who were trying to hold off Entei. Now it was just me and her. She lifted her head to look at me in the eye, and I was sure. It was her.

_No, it can't be?! Annie?! What the hell are you doing here?!_

"Annie… is that you?" I asked her. I had to know.

She looked away, ashamed of her next words. "It's been a long time… Concert."

_IT IS HER! WHAT IS GOING ON?_

"Annie! What are you doing! How are you with this group of thugs?!"

She looked at me in the eye with tears in her own. They almost made her grey eyes less magnificent, almost. "It's complicated, ok?! I can't tell you why. Not now at least. But please, Concert, get away! They'll hurt you if you interfere so much! I don't… I don't want you getting hurt." I couldn't believe it. I walked towards her, past Noctis who was shocked at my action. She seemed scared as I got closer. Stopping right in front of her, I held her face by the cheek, rubbing my thumbs on it.

"Annie… we've known each other since we were 8. What happened? You hated these guys all our lives, and now you're with them? What's wrong?" She was one of the only people who I held in my heart. She was my only true companion that was human, and now she was on the wrong side.

She let her head rest on my hand, a tear streaming down from one eye to my palm. "I can't tell you. You would never look at me the same. Please Concert… just go away. You'll be safer." She then lifted her head and walked back, taking out a Pokeball. "Don't make me do this!"

"Annie please!"

She threw the Pokeball, and a Butterfree came out. The same one I use to play with her with when we were kids.

"Stop this Annie! You don't have to do this!" But she was gone. I couldn't get to her.

"I'm sorry Concert…" She looked away while tears kept dripping from her eyes. "Use Stun Spore!"

A giant yellow spray came from the giant butterfly, spreading around the air. Noctis came in front of me to try and protect me, but there was no point. It got both of us, and we were slowly losing our posture. Before I knew it, I collapsed face down, completely paralyzed. I used all my strength to look ahead. It was blurry, but I could see Annie. "I'm so sorry… Forgive me Cony." _She hasn't called me that since we were kids… Why are you doing this? _Before I got to ask, she called back her Pokémon and ran off. _Damn it, why does this hurt so much?_

I was able to see Entei fighting of a bunch of Pokémon, including that creep's Gengar. Suddenly a huge wave of fire missed a Mankey, and hit a few trees. The trees were engulfed in fire, and the flames were spreading.

"ROOARR!" Entei yelled. He got passed more Pokémon, knowing the situation just got bad.

"Let's get out of here!" one of the Rocket members yelled. I saw Annie about to leave when she looked back, remembering me.

"Concert, no!" She tried to ran after me when another member picked her up and carried her away. "NO!" I heard her scream. But she eventually got out of my sight.

I felt heat all around as the flames spread throughout the forest. All around me, trees were on fire, smoke filling the air. Suddenly I felt a nudge on my face. It was Noctis! He seemed to recover from the Stun Spore already.

"Noctis! You're okay!" He looked worried, knowing I wasn't recovering quite as fast. I was trying to get up when a big snap came. I looked to our left and saw that a tree was falling, straight for Noctis. Without thinking I leaped forward, no matter how hard it was.

"Noctis!" Seconds later, my whole world was filled with pain. "AHHHH!"

I looked behind me to see that the tree fell on my legs, totally crushing them underneath it. _I can't, I can't get out. AHHH, my legs! I need to get help! _I turned to Noctis, who was trying to blast away the tree. "Noctis, there's no point anymore. You need to go get help and lead them to me! Go! Now!" My eyesight was getting worse, probably was going to faint from the pain. But I saw blurs of Noctis running, hopefully for quick help.

_I can't open my eyes anymore. I can't…_

…...

I ran outside to see what the commotion was about. I was gently sleeping when a loud roar woke me and half the city up. Then, the forest past the city was in flames! _What in the world was going on? _I looked down at Helios, who looked a little jumpy.

"What's Wrong Helios? Do you sense something?"

Then I heard it. "_Umbree! Umbreon!" _I saw an Umbreon run towards us, looking panicked and worried.

_Oh no… If that's Concert's Umbreon, then where's Concert? Could it be that? No!_

"Noctis! Do you know where Concert is?!" The moon Pokémon nodded and turned, motioning us to follow it.

"Um!" it said, and it ran off back into the forest, which was being drenched by water Pokémon.

I ran as fast as I could, ignoring the people trying to stop me. Nothing was going to get in my way.

_Please be okay! I'm coming Concert!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Only in my dreams do I own Pokémon… AKA I don't own it nor any of the characters I use from it.**

Chapter 4

"Sunrise"

_Faster! I have to run faster! What if Concert got hurt, or worse, what if he… No! I can't think like that! He has to be ok!_

It was raining as the Firefighter gather enough Pokémon and collectively used rain dance to make it rain again, thus dousing the inferno maze that was the forest. Most of the fire was gone now, and all that was left was a charcoal forest, filled with injured Pokémon. It saddened my heart seeing all these innocent creatures, finding their home ruined or non-existent. I wanted to help so badly, but my priority was finding concert.

I was following his Umbreon for what seemed like days now. Eventually it stopped, smelling the surrounding area.

"What is it Noctis? Did you find him?" I asked. The anxiety was killing me! Who knows where he could be in these woods. Then, Noctis opened his eyes, and ran to jump over a pile of dead trees. Over the trees, we could hear it cry out, "Um! Umbree!"

Helios and I followed him over the dead trees, and I nearly fell to my knees. What I saw was one of the most horrific things I could probably imagine. There was concert, the cute, considerate guy who cheered for me, and gave me hope when I was ready to give up, lying on the ground, with a big dead tree on his legs. Umbreon kept nudging his face, trying to get a reaction from him, but it was no use.

I went right next to him, opposite of Umbreon, and knelt down, trying to see his face. I saw that he was knocked out, but his last face was a face of pain, his legs must feel like hell. I put two fingers on his neck to check his pulse. Life was present.

_Ok, good. He's not dead. But he's going to be if I don't get him out of here. But I can't lift this thing by myself!_

"Um!" I looked at Noctis, who was trying to get my attention. He pointed to his belt which had two poke balls attached to it. _ Oh! Does he have a Pokémon that could help out? _As if reading my mind, Noctis picked one of them up with his mouth, and handed it to me.

"Ok then Noctis, I'll trust you on this. Go, whoever you are!" A big flash of white busted from the ball, and out came a giant blue beetle. _Heracross! He should be able to move that tree! _The giant bug type looked at the situation and freaked out concerned for his trainer.

"It's ok Heracross; he's going to be alright. But we need to move that tree from his legs, pronto!"

"Hera!" He responded.

"Ok Heracross, use Horn attack on the tree!" And with the command, his giant horn glew white, and he charged at the tree. It cracked, but it was still intact.

"Keep going Heracross! We need to break it in half!" Heracross continued to charge at the same spot, making sure to maximize his efforts. All we could do was watch, as the bug-type attempted over and over to break the tree. Eventually the small crack became massive, almost splitting the trunk in half.

"Ok Heracross, one more Horn Attack with everything you've got!"

"Cross!" The blue beetle shouted. His horn glowed once more and he charged at the trunk with everything he had. Like a stick, the tree was broken in half, both parts now pushed off his legs. _Thank Arceus it worked! _I ran to check the damage, and it didn't look good. His legs were obviously injured, to what extent, I wasn't sure.

"Oh no, I wonder if he'll be able to walk?" I was worried. Being paralyzed would be awful. I had to hope for the best. But then I realized, how was I going to get him to the center safely? Then, as if the fates heard me, someone shouted not so far away.

"Hey! Is anyone here! Does anyone need any assistance?" the people shouted.

I cupped my hands to make myself louder. "Over here! We have someone who can't walk at the moment!"

After a few moments, Nurse Joy and a few paramedics with a stretcher came to the area. When they saw Concert, they gasped and immediately went to his side.

"What on earth happened here?!" Nurse Joy asked.

"I don't know. His Umbreon came to me and told me to follow him, and when I did, he led me here. His legs were underneath those trees over there, but this Heracross was able to set him free," I told her. The Paramedics acted quick and lifted him up to put him on the stretcher. They strapped him on and left towards back town.

"Is he going to be okay Nurse Joy?" I asked her. I couldn't stand the thought of him not making it. I had too much to ask, too much to say. Nurse Joy had a calculating face, probably going through her past patients, seeing if any had survive such damage.

"From what I can tell, he'll live. But whether or not he'll be able to walk again, I'll have to see." I couldn't believe her words. What a terrible thing to happen to someone! She must have seen the pain on my face because she came up to me and put her hand on my shoulder. "Is he someone special to you?"

That question got to me. Was he someone special? No, he wasn't. For goodness sakes, I just met him a few days ago. But then why am I so concerned? Is it just genuine concern for someone? _No, this is different. But I don't know how. Not yet anyways._

"No, not really. But I have the oddest feeling, that one day he will." I guess I wasn't paying attention to my body movement, because I caught myself gazing at him being carried off, holding my heart, probably blushing. I didn't know much. We had gotten to know each other slightly, but that was it. But maybe that's why I'm so concerned. I didn't get to learn everything I wanted to, I didn't get to ask all my questions. I wouldn't be able to _really _know him.

"Well, whatever your feelings are, what you did today was very heroic. Would you like to go back to the Center? I have to stay and look for more injured Pokémon," Nurse Joy said to me. I hope she didn't see me blushing.

"Um, probably. Ok then, I'll see you there." We both nodded at each other and went our separate ways. I returned Heracross to his Pokeball and went back to the center. On the way was a scene of dead trees, charcoal bark, people helping out injured Pokémon, and said Pokémon crying about their lost homes. _What could have happened? Who could have done this? _

By the time I got back to the city's entrance, there were crowds of people, watching the event. How could they not? Making my way through the sea of people, I finally got to the center, where Concert was hopefully resting. The entire trip, Helios was trying to cheer Noctis up, but it didn't really work. I entered the center to find it at mayhem, with Pokémon and people being transferred all over the place. I asked one of the assistants if she could help me out.

"Hello! Do you know where I would find Noctis Script?" I asked her.

"Hmm, let me check." She typed things up into the computer for a bit and looked up. "He's on the second floor in room 208."

"Thank you! Come on Noctis, it's time to visit him!" After a few flights of stairs and searching, we finally got to room 208. I cracked the door open, scared on what I would find. Gathering enough courage, I opened the door to find Concert on his bed, seemingly asleep. What caught my eye were once again his legs.

They were all wrapped up with bandages, and then had black metal braces around them, probably to keep them intact. Noctis went to his side and lied down, snuggling next to his master. Helios just rubbed her head against my leg, sort of pushing me to go forward.

I went to his bed side opposite of Noctis, wanting to give him space. I put my hand on his face and watched him breathe. He had a semi-dark caramel skin, pitch black hair, and a scar on his cheek. _Probably from the incident. _He looked so peaceful,

"He'll be able to walk again," I heard a voice say.

I look at the door and find Nurse Joy, seemingly amused at what she was seeing. Embarrassed felt my face heat up and put my hands behind my back. _Wait, what did she say?! Concert will be able to walk again?_

"You mean, as soon as he wakes up?" I looked at her with all my hope. She looked down, knowing I'll be disappointed.

"No, he would need an extended amount of time with a wheelchair or a walking aid, maybe even up to a year. He's a trainer, correct?"

"Yeah, he was on the championship run…" I couldn't look at her in the eye. _A whole year?! _

My thoughts were interrupted when Concert started making noise. He was shifting in his sleep until finally, he opened an eye.

"Concert!" I said a little too loud.

"Ouch! Easy will ya? My ears feel like an earthquake," he said, giving a face in pain. It was probably a bad idea, but I hugged him as tight as I could and buried my face to his chest. _He's alive He's ok! _

"Melody… you're…. can't… breathe!" I instantly let go and felt all of my face turn warm. I was probably a tomato.

"Um…" We both looked at nurse joy, who seemed to find the whole thing amusing. "Do you mind if I talk to Concert alone? I want to speak about his future." I looked at him and he nodded. Reluctlentyl, Helios and I walked out the door, closed it, and leaned against the adjacent wall. _I wonder how he'll take it…_

…

"Wha- … what? It would be a year at least?! An entire _YEAR?!" _I was about to explode. Here was I, just waking up from the most grueling pain I've ever experience, now learning that I won't be able to walk on my own for _at least _a year, a whole year of a wheelchair or crutches. I could contain myself, yet, I knew it was true. I didn't feel the bottom three fourths of my legs at all. I felt the top half of my thigh, including my butt and crotch. It was from halfway down my thigh and down that felt like nothing. In fact, I'm sure it was a miracle I was eventually going to walk at all. My anger passed, and suddenly, all I felt, was odd. I didn't know how to feel.

"I know this must be hard for you to take. Would you like to be alone for a bit?" Nurse Joy said.

Without looking back at her, I said, "Yeah… actually, that girl that was inside earlier, she can come by if she wants to."

"Of course." With that, she left the room. A few minutes later, the same door opened again and in came a pale girl with dark hair. Her Espeon squirmed in first before she herself stepped in and closed the door behind her. The Espeon went to my bed and jumped next to Noctis, lying down next to him as he slept.

"So, I take it that she told you?" She was trying not to look me in the eye. She already knew.

"Yeah… a whole year of being half a trainer. What a great thing to happen." I wasn't angry anymore, no, I guess, I felt sad if anything. I knew this was my own fault. If I didn't pursue Entei and Team Rocket, I would still be able to walk. "I guess I'll have to get used to life on a wheel chair, at least for a year."

Slowly, she walked towards me and sat on the chair next to me bed. She was still doing everything she could to avoid eye contact. "It's not your fault you know," I said. She looked up, with tears in her eyes, her face ready to meltdown.

"But it is! I should've asked you to come with me or something! I could've ignored Whitney and just spoke to you! Or I could have just left earlier from that stupid store and maybe catch you at the center. I could have-" Her words were stopped by my finger, on the middle of her lips.

"I could have died out there. I could have just perished and let the world burn down around me." I took my finger off and grabber her hand, which was trying to wipe tears away. "Melody Fray, I owe my life to you."

…

"I owe my life to you." _He owes his life to me? But I could've saved him! _I didn't what to do. I still felt guilty, although I don't know why. But all I knew was that he was holding my hand, firm but not too tight. It was almost twice the size of mine, but his hand was soft and warm. I looked at him again and he gave me a smile that melted my heart. I wasn't like he was flashing bright white teeth with sparkling eyes. It was so soft and caring. He looked like he felt pain before, so he never wanted anyone to feel that way too.

"What can I do to help you? Please, I need to help you."

"No, you don't. You don't need to do anything!"

"I_ want _to… You saved me back at the Radio Tower. And I never would have had a chance against Whitney if you hadn't cheered me on. I want to help you the best way I can." I looked at him dead in the eyes. I wasn't taking no for an answer.

At first he had a serious look on his face, and then it turned mischievous. A chuckle came out of his lips and before I knew it, he was out right laughing! _What is so funny!?_

"Ok Melody, you can help me. But I'll tell you how after we take a trip."

"A trip? What kind of trip?"

"See that wheel chair there?" I looked in the corner of the room and found what he spoke off. It was a normal steel wheelchair to use. It was his main way to travel now. "Bring it here and help me on it."

I helped him slowly, although he said he didn't feel any pain anymore. After a few careful movements, he was on his wheelchair, holding a smile on his face. "Let's go outside! There's a cool area I want to show you."

"Is it really safe for us to leave right now?" I asked. I'm sure Nurse Joy wouldn't appreciate this.

"If we get caught, I'll just say I escaped! And you were just catching me!" He said with a smirk on his face. It was almost childish, yet adventurous, telling me he knew what fun was.

"Hmm, ok then."

I pushed him out the room and out of the Center. Luckily, the center was so distraught that no one even noticed us. Noctis and Helios stayed behind, getting their rest at the bed. He told me to go a little bit to the back of the center. After pushing the wheelchair across an empty grass field, we got to a hill. "Up there!" he said. I pushed the wheelchair up to find a little area with a tree on top of the hill. It was wide enough not to randomly stumble over, with a clear view of the horizon.

"Do you mind if you help off and to the bottom of the tree?" It was hard. He was a lot heavier than me, but we managed to get him off, and he sort of pushed himself to the tree. He leaned against it and patted the ground next to him, indicating a spot for me. _Ok Melody. Just sit down, don't get sweaty, and carry a decent conversation. _

I went by and sat next to him, leaned against the tree, and stared at the horizon. The moon was gone, but some of the stars were still there. The bottom of the view was becoming purple, probably meaning the sun was going to rise soon. It was stunning.

"Hey Melody, do you know where Ecruteak City is?" He said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, it's where you were headed, right?"

"Yup, I have an aunt there. I'll probably call her tomorrow and ask if I can stay there for a while, which would probably be yes. She doesn't have any family in her giant house so she loves company. I could lay there till my legs healed, whenever that may be. Could you help me get there?"

_Help you until your legs heal?! That's a long time! What about my challenge? _I don't know concert… that's a long time to stay. I mean, I think I honestly would, but still, that's a big decision…"

He looked at me like I had three heads. "What are you talking about? I mean help me get to the city! Not help me till my legs heal you nut!" _And there goes my dignity. _

"OH! I knew that! Haha, I was just kidding." I tried recovering, but he was already rolling his eyes. The funny thing is, if he asked, I probably would stay with him. I still felt like I was in debt.

"That settles it then. In a day or two, we set for Ecruteak!" He had a smile on his face, one that couldn't help but win me over. Then a thought came to me.

"Hey Concert, why don't you just go back to your parents?" I freaked because it looked like I hit a soft spot. He looked away, staring at the ground. "I'm sorry; do you not want to talk about it?"

"No," he said, looking back up. "It's fine. The thing is I didn't exactly leave on good terms with them."

"What do you mean?"

"I ran away."

_What?! I'm helping out a stow away?!_

What? Why would you do that?! They must be worried sick!"

He snickered at the words. He must have found them funny. "I doubt it. They probably haven't noticed. She was always busy with her duties and never had time for me. My dad was never even in the same region, business trip after business trip. When I turned sixteen, they told me I couldn't go on my journey. They said I was too weak, that I wasn't ready. That's why I'm going on my challenge." I couldn't help but feel saddened. His home was so lonely, _he_ was so lonely. All he ever wanted was for his parents to be there. For someone to be there.

"You want to prove them wrong?"

"More than that, I'm going to challenge my mom to a battle, and take her title."

_A title?! What does he mean by that?_

"What do you mean by title?" I asked. The Champion was Boyle, the Normal type user, so that couldn't be his mom.

He looked at me with a grin that made me smile. It was so confident, ready to take on the world. "How about this, when I get to my aunts, I'll tell you before you leave."

"Alright then…" _but… when would I leave?_

The rest of the time was silent. All we did was lean against the tree and look at the sky. Slowly, the starts were swallowed up, each sparkle of light disappearing. Then more and more of the sky turned purple. Eventually, a shade of red came to the horizon, and a large yellow circle rose up. I was getting tired, almost about to sleep, so I accidently leaned my head on his shoulder. _Oh no! He going to think this is weird! _Then he surprised me. He leaned his head on mine.

"Hey Melody?" I heard him whisper.

"Yeah?"

"I know I'm crippled and all, but I'm glad I'm here, right now, with you."

With those words, I smiled and sniggled my head to his neck. I fell asleep on his shoulder, his head on mine. A sleep guarded by the bright lights of the sunrise.


End file.
